cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandre Way
"Life is life... An endless number of days who pass too quickly... You should have fun... But my goal is not happiness. I want to change the world with my own blood, sweat and tears. Make a diference in this world. I am not intersted in being recognized, I just want to forge the world my way. I would like to write this the way I think but that is unfortunately impossible" ''- Alexandre Way'' Alexandre Way is a fictional character created for the Cherub RolePlay in Cherubseries.proboards by user ThyWhatever. He lives in the CHERUB Accomodation Block Room 623. Account Status: Active Agent Profile ' ***Agent #3797 Personal Record - Alexandre Way***' DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR MAKE NOTES*** ALL INFORMATION IN THIS DOCUMENT IS CONFIDENTIAL. ANYONE FOUND IN POSSESSION OF THESE MATERIALS WITHOUT CLEARANCE WILL BE MET WITH EXTREME PUNISHMENT. General: Name and Surname: Alexandre (most know as Alexander) Way (before known as Alexandre Henriques) Age: 12 (d.o.b. 29/5/2000) Gender: Male Preferred Shirt Colour: Black Ethnicity: Caucasian; Mediterranean European Entry year into CHERUB: December 2012 Appearance: Alexander is short for his his age. He heights only about one and is slender, although not skinny, weighing only thirty-seven kilos. Even if not muscular he has a particular talent for long-distance runs,as before entering CHERUB he was able to run distances of up to twelve kilometers without getting tired. Alex, as most of people call him has dark black hair, lenghting to the bottom of his neck, dark green eyes and a wide nose. His lips have a dark red color and his elbows are deep and thin and have a deep black color. His hair is fringed and irregular lasting about one centimeter until past his elbows. He is not considered handsome, but mostly does not care about his appearance. Alexandre usually wears Billabong and Deeply jackets, but he says he only wears them because he likes it, not for other people to think he is cool. He mostly uses black combat boots. Alex likes using black clothes, altought not identifying hiself with styles such as emo or goth. He is often seen with an iPod Shuffle listening to his favourite Green Day and My Chemical Romance songs. Character History: Alexander Way was born Alexandre Gerrard in Portugal, Lisbon. His father was an English descendant renowned lawyer, who went to Portugal with his parents. Alexandre's parental grandmother was gynecologist and after a few years working in St. James Hospital in Nottingham, with a bright academic curriculum was attracted by an well-paid offer in one of the world's most prestigious maternity, the Maternidade Alfredo da Costa. She met and married Alex's grandfather, a Portuguese anthropologist in 1967. His mother was a clinical Neurologist who had published several scientific articles in international Neurology and medicine magazines. Alexander mother's parents were both Portuguese. Her father was a judge, known for sentencing various officers of Antonio Salazar and Marcelo Caetano's dictatorship after the 25th April Revolution and her mother a research psychologist who made several discoveries in fields of brain functions. Alexandre lived with his both parents in a flat in Lisbon. They composed was an upper-middle class family, with enough money to not worry too much about their expenses. Before Alexandre was born his parental grandmother died of leucemia and his maternal grandfather died in a car crash. When he was only two years old his maternal grandmother died of a stroke. Some years later, when Alex was ten his mother was hit by a car and died some hours later. The driver was drunk and was only sentenced to a one year in jail after a fourteen months judicial process. One year later, when his father prosecuted several individuals and entities including several countries, even the State of Portugal, revealing an international net of interests who had influence in several governments, using information provided by an American journalist was threatened to death, but ignored it. When he was taking the process to international courts, clearly with enough proof to convict the suspects of several counts of crimes as Murder, Hijacking, Abuse of Power, Leaking of Information and other 321 listed, he was found dead in his apartment when Alex was in the British-Portuguese school. His body had no clear sign of murder, but when the body was taken to autopsy it was lost, and never found. The Portuguese Public Prosecution launched an internal investigation who lead to nowhere and later dropped the process due to lack of proof. Alexandre was received by the Portuguese care system and with a system of bribing and ignoring other people's teasers he managed to stay out of trouble and been granting privileges for several weeks. He was later adopted by foster British parents, impressed by his English skills and was sent to London with them six weeks later, despite his lack of emotional relation with his them. When celebrating his twelfth birthday and returning from cinema with some friend, an adult male with a knife tried to assault him. He throwed his wallet to the criminal's feet and asked him if he could at least take his cellphone's memory card. The assaultant agreed and he toke it off and lowered himself to reach the floor. Instead of place his phone on the floor he used an advanced karate technique grabbing the opponent's knee and push its' heel forward, to make his opponent fall on the floor. It worked and Alex used his advantage to steal his opponent's knife and after that, to make sure the man would not follow him, he jumped several times on his head, causing him several concussions. Alex was seen by a cop and started running. Unfortunately on short distances he is a slow runner and got caught. Charged for Offense to the Physical Integrity, he asked to represent hiself and in Junior Court and was acquited after a brilliant speech, using his outstanding capacity of arguing, using as major arguments that he acted in self defense was the injuries he caused were absolutely necessary to his certanity of not being seriously injured. A court assistant took him to a room and the next day he woke up in the CHERUB Campus. He accepted joining the CHERUB and passed the tests, even with a poor athletic performance but with the credit of being the first student ever to ask all questions in the long written question and with one of the highest grades ever registered. He also revealed a solid psychological performance. Anything Else: Alex is a serene, reserved person who likes to talk and discuss every topic from the Creation of The Universe to the Hottest Female Singer. He is described as cold and his actions have absolutely no clue about his inner feelings, which he sometimes ignores. Alexandre is described as an very intelligent and mature kid, with a very high verbal IQ, with the final result being the number of 182, due to his lack of imagination of tridimensional space, even if he considers that the IQ test does not successfully measures intelligence. Alexander loves reading, writing, music and playing war strategy games such as the Total War series. Before entering CHERUB he had training in Goju-Ryu Karaté-Do (he was red belt) and several years of studying Music and playing Piano.He is mostly humble and has no problem in being different and going against what was previously established by society in other people's minds. Alex loves Punk Rock and Alternative Music Styles especially bands as Rise Against, My Chemical Romance and Green Day. Way is often oblivious to the World, lost in thoughts about everything, our existence, life... Alexandre spends some of his time depressed, and with a reason that is not just his parents death. Even when depressed he lives that way, only sometimes revealing melancholic feelings. He has a complete lack of talent for Arts and does not like studying for school, because he considers that much of what he learns has no possible application in real life. He has a monocordic low voice but when he speaks most of people listen to him. Alexandre likes History and Science disciplines but hates Geography and Arts. He thinks that, at his age, dating is pointless, beacause most of girls at his age are immature. Character Skills Skills Fighting Skills: Alexandre has lack of strength and agility. However he has a considerable amount of technique and speed Speed – 2 Strength -1 Technique - 2 Agility – 1 Language Skills: French -0 German -0 Spanish -0 Chinese -0 Russian - 0 other (Please specify) – Portuguese - 4 Espionage skills: Lock Picking - 1 Computer Hacking -3 School Skills: Problem Solving - 5 Reasoning - 5 Learning -5 Initiative - 1 Social Skills: Alexandre has absolutely no effort in making friends ignores what most of people think about him. However he is able to have reliationships and he is mostly well regarded by most of people. Charisma - 3 Likeableness - 2 Manipulative ability - 3 Emotional understanding – 1 Applied social ability – 1 Room 623 Alexander's room has two walls forming an small corridor. Next two the corridor's right wall there is a king-sized bed. At northeast of the bed there is placed a minikitchen, next to an huge desk at the rigth and a wooden piano at the left. The Yamaha piano is often filled with sheet musics by various authors, from Prokofieff to Green Day Musics, including Alex's own creations. The desk, with two computers on top of it, is covered with papers, often scattered throughout the floor. At west of the desk there is a large bookshelf completely filled with books about everything and various Playstation and PC Games. At east of the bed there is an wardrobe in the wall. In the area at west of it there is an area with an TV and a Playstation. In the walls there are Green Day, My Chemical Romance and Rise Against posters. Images with quotes, mostly ones from Gerrard Way can be found spreaded around the walls. There is also a white board with several pens from different inks often showing out-of-date 'to do' lists. However, the room has still plenty of space, forming a large hall leading to every point of Alexandre Way's own personal space '' ''-- Created by cherubseries.proboards user ThyWhatever